Question: The matrices
\[\begin{pmatrix} a & 2 \\ 1 & 4 \end{pmatrix} \quad \text{and} \quad \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{2}{7} & \frac{1}{7} \\ b & \frac{3}{14} \end{pmatrix}\]are inverses.  Enter the ordered pair $(a,b).$
Explanation: The product of the matrices is
\[\begin{pmatrix} a & 2 \\ 1 & 4 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{2}{7} & \frac{1}{7} \\ b & \frac{3}{14} \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2b - \frac{2a}{7} & \frac{a + 3}{7} \\ 4b - \frac{2}{7} & 1 \end{pmatrix}.\]We want this to be the identity matrix, so $2b - \frac{2a}{7} = 1,$ $\frac{a + 3}{7} = 0,$ and $4b - \frac{2}{7} = 0.$  Solving, we find $(a,b) = \boxed{\left( -3, \frac{1}{14} \right)}.$